


Destinies Entwined

by ecphory



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Dark and kind of traumatic, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy, post-kh3, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecphory/pseuds/ecphory
Summary: After defeating Xehanort, Sora and his friends have time to figure out their own relationship. The destiny trio realize they are meant to be together, but things are hardly easy from there. Some miscommunication results in a few unexpected surprises and enough grief to make Sora face his own darkness for the first time ever.OR: Sora's not the happy-go-lucky boy he once was.





	1. First Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) This started out as a totally self-indulgent exploration of Sora, Riku and Kairi's relationship but I really loved what I was getting in to so I decided to post as well (you might notice the pacing seems a little wonky...) I'm really not sure how this story will be received - it's kind of dark, and Sora definitely is gonna suffer a little - but as long as I'm getting some good feedback we should be good to keep going. Please enjoy!

It was hard to believe Xehanort was gone. It was hard to grasp Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were back to the light. It was hard to believe Roxas would never make it back to the real world.  
  
All of these things seemed unbelievable to Sora even months after it had happened. Regularly, he thought back on it, thought back on how amazing it had been that so much had passed by. He could hardly grasp that his biggest concern now was passing Master Yen Sid’s weekly quizzes.  
  
Sora, Kairi and Lea’s main focus on the daily was working on using the keyblade. Sora knew that he’d reached master level by the time Xehanort was finally vanquished, but he wanted to wait to retake his Mark of Mastery exam along with his two other friends. They've all been training really hard. It's hard to stay good, so Riku and Sora are working hard, too. Kairi and Lea are working on getting their keyblade strength up – Kairi’s not as muscular and strong as the others, but she's motivated and strong of heart. Lea is strong and has good endurance but still has trouble summoning the keyblade sometimes; he spent a fair amount of his life in the darkness.  
  
Lea and Sora had become pretty good friends. Of course, earlier on, Lea was pretty pissed he couldn’t get Roxas back. He started to realize that if he was able to come back to his somebody, Roxas’s somebody must have had some relation to the boy himself as well, so there was still something there. When the two hang out, Lea always feels the same as he used to when he was with Roxas.  
  
It was a nice October evening when Lea and Sora were hanging out at the Mysterious Tower. It was the Friday night before a long weekend – Yen Sid had given them all Monday off, a rare treat that meant the budding wielders had time for some R&R. Riku was going on a spiritual trip with King Mickey to a far-off land, and Lea was going to Hollow Bastion to meet up with Isa. His old friend was still very weak, barely restored after Xehanort’s heart had finally been vanquished, and Lea was happy to pay him a visit.  
  
All of these fun trips were to come. For the moment, Lea and Sora were relaxing at the tower. Kairi and Riku were still at dinner. Lea took half a moment to admire just how much Sora had grown – since he’d met the pipsqueak at fifteen, honest to god years had passed. In the time it had taken to defeat Xehanort, and the time that had passed, the boy had blossomed into a true young man, finally eighteen, at the cusp of a great life before him. It reminded Lea just how old he was getting.  
  
As per usual, Lea was fucking with Sora. (He’s been a jokester since day one.) He nudged his friend. “So… you fucked Kairi yet, or what?”  
  
At this statement, Sora blushed. He’s still a bit of a prude, but he has to admit he’s thought about it. By this point, he and Riku have been officially together for about a year, but their relationship is strictly romantic, no real sexual component whatsoever. Kairi caught on and they welcomed her in a short while after, so she’s been “dating” them for a few months as well. Sora easily admitted to himself that he’d been attracted to Kairi for a long time, but he still hadn’t really figured out how all this polyamory stuff worked.  
  
But damn, he thinks about Kairi a lot. Of course, Riku and Sora share an unbreakable caring bond, but Kairi's been a little flirty minx for years. The fact that Sora knows he can get it makes it all the more tempting.  
  
But of course, he didn’t say any of this. “No,” he verbalized somewhat sourly, “not that it’s any of your business.”  
  
This made Lea laugh out loud. "If Roxas were here, we'd be having the same conversation. I just want to make sure you're happy and healthy." Not that Sora had asked, but Lea went on: "I didn't fuck Isa until we were in our twenties. I mean, it's harder being gay. Like, it's not supposed to go that way, ha! Not to mention we were busy with Organization stuff for a lot of it, but, y’know, you'll find a way. I wouldn't rush things with Riku. He seems pretty..." Lea searched for the right word, "conservative? But once you guys get to that point, hit me up. I've got so many tips for you."  
  
By this point, Sora was flushed beet red. “Okay, this is not what I thought we were going to be talking about today…”  
  
Lea sighed. “Well, I know you’ve got these urges, it’s not good to keep them bottled up. Hell, at least let me show you the proper way to jack off?”  
  
Sora got up, blushing. “Bye Lea, talk to you Tuesday.”  
  
As embarrassing as it was, Sora was kind of happy they’d had that conversation. It was nice being able to have trust with a couple different friends. Not to mention now, he can’t stop thinking about it. _Sex_ is such a dirty concept, but he's really had some vibrant fantasies before. Sora trusts that he's bi since he's fantasized of both Riku and Kairi before. In his heart, he wants to be able to have them both, but he knows his scrawny, inexperienced body probably can't take it at this point. He gets moods, some where he's really into Riku, some where he's into Kairi. That's what makes it hard: he wants everything to be equal, but he hasn't quite figured out how to share his affection yet.  
  
But for the time being, he’s spending the weekend with Kairi at Destiny Islands. They wanted Riku to come with them, but he insisted that he should really go with the King, reassuring his datemates that the three of them had made it to the beach enough times already that summer.    
  
When Sora and Kairi arrived, the weather was gorgeous. Even just standing on the island, their feet bare in the sand, relaxed them tenfold. Sora’s finally starting to put on some muscle, and he’s always been tanned. Kairi's getting stronger with her training, a little muscle on her arms and legs now. More than that, she's flowered into a beautiful young lady, her straight hair darkening into auburn. So often these days it was in a ponytail or bun, Sora was surprised to see how long it's gotten. The weather was so nice, they could spend the whole day at the beach.

With just her bathing suit on, her womanly curves are hard to ignore. Sora is realizing more and more each day that she's not the same little girl he fell in love with years ago - she's a sweet, kind young lady now, who he is still deeply in love with, but on a different level than in their childhood.   
  
It's pretty quiet on the Destiny Islands this time of year, so they have a lot of alone time – this means a lot of flirting, and more one-on-one contact than they've had in the last few years. Sora remembered why he tried to hard to impress her as a child – because Kairi was the ultimate prize to be won. (Albeit, he'd already won her in the fact that they shared a loving relationship with Riku also, but still, Sora would take what he could get).   
  
As night falls, Sora and Kairi sit on the dock. They lean and hold each others' shoulder and waist. "Everything we're doing is to protect this world," Kairi says quietly. "Coming back here really reminds me why."   
  
Sora breathes in. "Remember when we were kids? And we used to eat the Paopu fruit?"   
  
Kairi looks at Sora with sultry eyes. "Well, it must've worked. Our destinies are pretty intertwined now." She slides her fingers in between his. "You were so shy," she squeezes his hand, "but I'm so happy with how things turned out. I wouldn't want to choose."   
  
Sora smiles, "I love you."   
  
And then Kairi stands up, still in her bikini and wrap skirt and pulls Sora to his feet. "Remember our secret spot? Our cave?"   
  
Sora blushes. The sun's setting really red, the island's pretty much deserted except for them. Sex is on his mind! So of course, when Kairi leads him back to their little private space, he's expecting one thing.   
  
It's just like from their childhood, but the door to darkness is gone now. They have to duck to stand in it without hitting their heads. They smile and giggle for a little, thinking about how much fun they used to have. The little drawing they did of them exchanging Paopu fruit is still there. They sit down on Sora's towel and he rubs Kairi's back gently.   
  
"I knew from the start that I'd always come back to you," he says quietly.

The sheer proximity between the two and the knowledge that there was no one around made them feel like they had the world to themselves. They sat on Kairi's towel, basking in each other's glow, then kissing, then carding hands through each other's hair, then pulling each other's bodies together. They'd done nearly everything before -- they'd touched each other, they'd cuddled naked. Who was to say tonight would be any different? 

But, caught up in the passion, it escalated. Before they could even consider the implications, they were overcome and took each other's virginities. It had been a long time coming; it was meant to be; it even happened in  the place it had all started too. Kairi was thrilled, the little flirt she is. Of course, she’s naturally good, and Sora's just a mess but she has nothing to compare it to. They lie naked in the cave cuddling for a little and the full moon shines in. Kairi beams at Sora, as beautiful as the day he met her, and affirms, "I'm so happy we came here this weekend."


	2. Not All It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple weird tense changes, but I think I like it the way it is so I'd like to leave it. Enjoy!

Things go back to normal. They're both in a super mood when they get back from their break, but Riku and Lea are too. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Kairi and Sora haven't talked about it yet, but they're still kind of embarrassed. They just go back to training and loving Riku.   
  
One night in their lounge, Riku's gone to bed after cuddling with the two of them. Sora and Kairi are left alone together for the first time since that night and Kairi finally decides to speak up: "So, should we tell Riku that we did it?"   
  
Sora screws up his face. "I've been wondering the same thing. Like, I feel really guilty about it, but I know it’s not a big deal and he's going to blow it out of proportion. You know how overprotective he is - overprotective of both of us!"   
  
Kairi frowns. "I know. He loves to lecture us." Sora's happy she agrees, but she goes on, "but I still feel like we shouldn't be keeping anything secret from each other. It shouldn't be that big a deal, right?"   
  
"Eh..." Sora scratches his head. "I'm worried he's gonna freak out."   
  
She sighs. "I don't regret it at all, but I kind of wish he'd been there, too. It's so hard to keep everything equal."   
  
"Let's just not tell him yet," Sora insists. "I want everyone to be happy. When the time is right, we will."   
  
The tone shifts and Kairi smiles sneakily at him. "Y'know, I don't want to wait forever for round two. We should get Riku in on it, it's fun."   
  
But Sora still blushes at the thought of sex with a man. It's scary, and he's pretty sure he's not ready. "Sounds good," he gulps.   
  
They go on training for a little while longer, too busy to flirt around. Sora's first taste of sex wasn't enough and all he wants to do is bang Kairi, but the conditions just aren't right. He hasn't told anyone that they've fucked yet – that's just not the kind of person he is.   
  
His hormones are making Riku look like a snack too. A few weeks later, Kairi has withdrawn a little (Sora has no clue why) and Sora's been fantasizing about Riku. He's so sexy and masculine, everything that Kairi isn't. When Sora jacks off, he tries to alternate nights about who's on his mind, but it's been all Riku all the time. When they get some alone time, Sora decided to pop the question:   
  
"Riku... do you ever want to do sexual things together?"   
  
The white-haired boy looked at Sora with wide eyes. He never thought he would've heard This question from his chaste little boyfriend. "Sora, I would literally do anything for you. Of course we can, if you feel ready."   
  
Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes! I'm so happy you feel this way..."   
  
"Sexual urges are just a natural part of life," Riku said evenly. "You shouldn't repress anything – accept what you are feeling, Sora, you want to be mindful." Riku's eyes shift down. "We can experiment, but I don't want to actually have sex until we're married, alright?"   
  
And, just like that, Sora is  _ flattened _ . Where did this come from? Since when was Riku religious? Since when did Riku see them getting  _ married _ ? Being only eighteen, marriage still felt so far away – honestly, Sora wasn't feeling very different from how he felt just a few short years ago. The thought of Riku being his  _ husband  _ was a warm glowing feeling inside him, but he didn't know how long he was going to have to wait!   
  
"Y-you want to get married?" Sora managed, stunned.   
  
Riku, who's sitting next to him, shifted. "I mean, I figured, since the three of us got together, we're going to be married some time or another. I don't think we're ever going to break up, but there's something nice and put together about a marriage. Honestly, I'm not that interested in having sex, although masturbation is, like, great, but, why not wait until we're actually sure and in our marriage? I hope this doesn't go against what you were hoping for."   
  
Sora's jaw just gaped. "Uh, no, I just wanted some other... like, boys-sexy kinda stuff. I totally respect your decision. I mean, like, I'm not going to stop loving you because you won't sleep with me."   
  
"And anything else is fine," he reaffirmed, gripping Sora's shoulder. "I'm glad we had this talk. I should let Kairi know as well, just so we're all on the same page."   
  
Now, Sora was freaking out. He'd already fucked Kairi - how's he supposed to stay celibate now? As Riku kisses him and goes off to bed, his mind is a whirlwind: should he just not tell Riku about what he's done with Kairi, or confess and show that he's lied about telling him? His moral compass is whirling, magnetic north totally lost. He’s not used to failing to keep everyone happy. He sulks off to bed feeling sick and guilty.   
  
Sora needs Kairi's help to make the right decision here. The three of them have been sharing a bed since they’d started their training since Yen Sid didn’t care. (They're adults! They can do whatever they please.)   
  
So by the time Sora goes up, Kairi and Riku are already in bed. He prayed they hadn’t talked yet. He pads silently to Kairi's side of the bed. Riku's asleep with his arm over Kairi - he's a heavy sleeper, so in tune with himself. Sora kneels down by Kairi. It's dark, so he can't tell if she's asleep or not.   
  
"Kairi," he whispers. "Are you awake?"   
  
"Yeah," she whispers back instantly. "I couldn't sleep."   
  
"Wanna get up and talk?" Sora offers.   
  
Kairi gives a very slight nod. "I'll meet you in the lounge in a second." Sora sneaks out to give her time to remove herself from Riku.   
  
Their lounge is cute - a little sitting area with some soft couches, beanbag chairs, old style mini lights around the windows. Sora sits uncomfortably on one couch. Not long after, Kairi comes in. He can’t help but admire her. She's still petite, wearing a tank top and loose shorts, and oh so cute. She looks just as nervous as Sora and brushes her hair out of her face.   
  
Sora stands and hugs her, then they sit on the couch next to each other. "I..." Sora starts, "I talked to Riku tonight. I'm honestly just... he didn't talk to you yet, did he?" She shakes her head. Sora sighs. "I asked him if he wanted to start doing sexual things with me, and he said – "   
  
"Wait," Kairi interrupts, "Are you – you mean you haven't had sex with Riku before?"   
  
Sora furrows his brow. "What? No, of course I haven't!"   
  
Kairi covers her mouth. "I just figured... you guys have been together for so much longer! And, I dunno, but I thought boys were pretty horny..."   
  
"Well, I  _ guess,  _ but sex is a big thing… " Sora tried to keep himself from raising his voice. "I mean, honestly, I think anal is gross, and you  _ know  _ between me and Riku I've gotta be bottoming. Damn, Kairi, I'm only eighteen!"   
  
As always, he’s making sense, but Kairi’s freaking out more. "So what – what did he say?"   
  
Sora drags his hands down his face. "He says he doesn't want to have sex until we're married!"   
  
"Oh dear God..." Kairi's bending over and covering her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick... we should've told him as soon as we did –"   
  
"- because if we tell him now, he's gonna realize we kept it from him for three weeks!" Sora finishes her thought. "So I don't know if telling him is the right thing. I don't know if what I want to come from this. Like, do you want to have it so that we can have sex, but not with Riku, until we all get married? And if we do that, should he know, or should we just not worry him?"   
  
Kairi breathes out unevenly and looks down at the ground. "I don't want to have sex anymore."   
  
Sora can't understand what he's hearing. "I'm sorry, this whole thing with Riku is a mess. And I'm sorry if I wasn't that good..." He reaches out to touch her arm in consolation.   
  
Kairi sighs and shudders. "No, you were fine, I just... I'm worried I'm, well... pregnant."   
  
Sora sits up straight as a nail and cups both hands over his mouth. He hadn't even considered this before now. His heart is filled with these terrible conflicting emotions: he knows that the last thing Kairi, who's about to become a keyblade master, needs is a baby, but at the same time, he's so in love with her that he can't wait to start a family.   
  
"H-how?" Sora says in disbelief. "I mean, it was only one time! I... I pulled out and everything..."   
  
Kairi shakes her head. "It doesn't always work... I thought the chances would be so slim, but my period is four days late now. I'm so worried, I've barely slept for the last little while." She curls up on the couch and tears start to spill over from her eyes. 

  
"Aw, Kairi," Sora is quickly realizing just how bad he’s fucked up and rushed over to hug her from the side. "Please don't cry. We'll get through this, don't worry."   
  
"I just?" She's quite exasperated. "Honestly? I'm trying not to blame myself or you but it's hard."   
  
"I'm so sorry Kairi, it's my fault, it's my responsibility to get a contraceptive since it was my idea to have sex in the first place," Sora says what he knows he had to. Even on the precipice of the complete unknown, he’ll always play the hero.    
  
"I don't even know for sure," Kairi whispers. "I don't have the time in my schedule to go buy a test, nor do I have the munny. I don't know what we're going to do..."   
  
Sora's gears turn in his head as he tries to figure out how to fix things. He thought through everyone else he could ask - he was far too embarrassed to ask Donald or Goofy or Mickey. They couldn't know he was having sex! Yen Sid might have done it, but their relationship was more professional than that. He knows he has to ask Lea. "I... I'll ask Lea."   
  
"What? I don't want him knowing," Kairi said defensively. "I don't... I don't trust him. He's done some terrible things."   
  
Sora sighed. "I dunno. I trust him - I really think he's changed. And honestly, it's not like we really have any better options at this point."   
  
Kairi sighed. "I guess that's true. I just... I'm worried he'll think less of me. It's humiliating."   
  
"Tell me about it," Sora isn't in much of a better boat.   
  
"So we're gonna have to tell Riku at some point or another. If it is true, I mean," Kairi says, rubbing her belly. "I hope it's not. I hope I'm just overreacting."   
  
Sora hugs her tight. "Get some rest, there's nothing we can do now. I promise that no matter what happens, I'm there for you, okay? And I know Riku will be too."   
  
Kairi sniffs and rubs her face. "Okay. Please come to bed."   
  
So they crawl back in with Riku, who's still sleeping blissfully unaware of the torment his two mates were dealing with.


	3. Discovery

Sora's new predicament is finding a good way to get Lea to buy him the pregnancy test. There's not exactly an ideal time to bring it up, but he wants to wait until they're naturally comfortable.   
  
Only a few days later, all four of them have just finished training together. Kairi and Riku are going to yoga together, but neither Sora nor Lea is really into that kind of thing. Since they have nothing better to do, Sora suggests they go get some ice cream.   
  
Lea can't help but feel nostalgic for when he used to do the same with Roxas. He could still feel the young man's presence when Sora was around, but he wished he could get to talk to him again. The bond between their nobodies has always given Sora and Lea a weird connection; they instantly went from strangers to sharing very personal things.   
  
They get their treats and they sit by the Mysterious Tower, eating some sea salt ice cream that makes Sora feel like Roxas. He wants to tell Lea what he needs, but he feels like he has to break the ice first. "Do you remember that girl?"   
  
Lea fucking deadpans him. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."   
  
Sora smiles and shakes his head. "Sorry. I just – I know she exists, but no one can remember her, so we're not going to know her name. But I've seen her! She was your friend with Roxas, remember? Don't you feel like you have three in your friend group?"   
  
Lea sits back, digging through his memories. "Yeah, I do remember that. I remember... the feeling she gave me. Funny, since nobodies weren't supposed to have feelings."   
  
Sora leans forward, closing his eyes in the sun and trying to summon up all he could remember. "I think Naminé said she was somehow related to Kairi, and how I remembered her. She must've been pretty damn perfect, I guess."   
  
"I think she and Roxas were made for each other," Lea scratches his head. "I feel like they were in love, or something."   
  
Sora realizes he doesn't really know where he wants this conversation to know. "I guess Roxas must've loved her subconsciously," Sora proposes. "I can feel it."   
  
"There was a whole lot of fuckin' sexual tension between those two, even when they were 15," Lea tries to laugh carelessly, but he can only put half of his heart into it. "They never got around to doing anything, though."   
  
"I must've felt the same about Kairi back then, too," Sora infers, and Lea rolls his eyes because this little dude loves making everything about him.   
  
It's high on Lea's mind to admit that he was in love with Roxas. He desperately wants to get this off his chest – something that he’d never admitted to anyone, hardly even himself – hoping that if anyone could, Sora would grasp what it was like to want to spend a lifetime with your best friend. However, Sora doesn't give the conversation the opportunity to go this way. (Now, Lea's never going to tell Sora about how he felt about Roxas).   
  
"I slept with Kairi," Sora admits quietly.   
  
Lea smiles absentmindedly. "Good on ya, sport," he pats Sora's back.   
  
"But, uh," now it's Sora's turn to sheepishly scratch his neck. He's getting emotional, but he wants to sound aloof, "we didn't really use, uh, protection since I didn't think it was actually gonna happen, and – long story short – Kairi thinks she might be, uh... pregnant and could you buy a pregnancy test for us please?"   
  
Again, Lea’s face goes expressionless. "Sora. You can't be serious." The look of red shame on his friend's face makes him gasp: "You are serious?!" Lea laughs in disbelief and drags his hands down his face. "Sora, rule number fucking  _ one  _ is wrap it up!"   
  
Sora sighs and puts his head down. "I know, I know; you think I don't realize that now? When we left for Destiny Islands, I honestly thought we wouldn't be having sex. But, like, things escalated and..." He changes the subject, "It's not like this is the worst thing ever. We're going to deal with it, no matter what happens. She just - she wants the test to make sure before we make any rash decisions."   
  
"Hoo hoo, this is too rich," Lea wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay, I'll do it. But this is bad business, Sora, I'm serious. You should go to the doctor."   
  
"We don't even know if it's true!" Sora insists again. "Please - I'll come with you to buy the test. I just need you to pay for it."   
  
"Fine," Lea sits back and looks up. "Let's go... uh, tomorrow after training."   
  
So they two of them go on, training like always, but now they both can't stop looking at Kairi. Obviously, they're not going to see her look pregnant now, she's no more than two weeks pregnant, but they're just thinking about it. At the end of the day, Sora and Lea meet up at the bottom of the tower.   
  
Quietly, Lea opens a corridor of darkness – they’re the easiest way to travel, even if they're spooky. Sora gulps, since he's always been hesitant about the darkness, but he'll do anything for Kairi.   
  
Lea puts an arm protectively around Sora and pulls him in to his side, under his dark coat. "Hold on tight and don't let go until we're on the other side, okay?" Lea asks.   
  
Sora nods and closes his eyes. He wants as little to do with the darkness as possible. They go in and he hears a lot of whooshing, his training clothes flap in the wind, the pure darkness on his skin makes him feel like he's under a heat lamp, UV-B rays penetrating deep.   
  
But just like that, he steps back into the coolness of the air, the sound of birds, and the hard concrete under his feet. Opening his eyes, Sora finds himself (still in Lea's protective embrace) in a small town with many people walking around. There aren't many creatures; this world is likely out of contact with most others. They're not far from a small shop labeled  _ Pharmacy _ .   
  
Sora releases Lea suddenly and dusts himself off. His face is set with determination and he marches over to the pharmacy. "Let's do this."   
  
Cut to Sora in the drugstore, standing in an aisle of birth control, tampons, and pregnancy tests, looking utterly lost. His mouth is open a little and he reaches for one then pulls back, reaching for another then hesitating again. All of a sudden, he's snapped out of his daze when Lea reappears and smacks a box into his hand.   
  
Sora looks down and turns bright red. "Condoms??" he hoarsely whispers.   
  
"Yeah, for next time," Lea says boredly. "Now make up your mind and let's go."   
  
Sora hesitates again and Lea sighs, grabbing a random test off the shelf and grabbing Sora by the hand and pulling them to the cash.   
  
At the register, Sora's eyes are locked on the floor. The cashier, an elderly lady, gives the two a dubious glance at their mix of items.   
  
"Killer, isn't it?" Lea drawls, unfazed. "Can I get these in separate bags, please?"   
  
With that, their unpleasant experience is done with. Lea takes them home and hands Sora the condoms. "Hide these," he instructs. "Yen Sid'll have an aneurysm if he realizes you kids are having sex. You should get Kairi to take the test tomorrow morning."   
  
Sora nods, his mouth dry and his face flushed. "Ok, thank you." He starts walking off but Lea grabs him and clears his throat.   
  
"Look, I-I'm glad you can trust me," he says. "You don't have to worry about me judging you or anything. If you need someone to talk to, I'm the one."   
  
In Sora's heart, he's grateful, but now he's far too embarrassed to say anything other than, "ok." He slinks up the stairs and stashes the goods deep under his bed in a box.   
  
The next morning, Kairi plans with Sora to stay in bed until after Riku has gone down for breakfast, then they'll do the test. Kairi opens the box with Sora on her bed with a determined little expression, her hair tied back out of her face. She goes into the bathroom to take it and Sora talks her through it through the door.   
  
"I'm putting the sample on now," she says with a shaky voice. "You can come in. We have to wait 5 minutes."   
  
Sora enters and she rushes over to hug him, enjoying a peaceful moment in his embrace. "This is so stressful," she says quietly.   
  
"It's changing!" Sora suddenly exclaims. The two crowd over as two lines fill in on the card. "What does it mean?"   
  
Kairi's holding the box, trying to read the results. "Pregnant," she whispers.   
  
The world stops and they sit there in silence for a minute. They don't know what to think. Sora hadn't decided whether or not he was hoping for a positive or negative result. "This is real..." Kairi whispers and hugs Sora.   
  
Sora's just kind of stunned, speechless and realizing the same thing. His seed had made its way into Kairi's womb and planted deep in her soil. The two of them were going to have a baby together at eighteen. Kairi grabs onto him and cries and Sora doesn't know what to do.   
  
All of a sudden, he snaps out of his haze. "We have to take you to a doctor, we can’t be sure! Oh Kairi, don't freak out..."   
  
"I'm sorry," she wiped her tears, "I'm just very emotional right now."   
  
"It's fine, Kairi, it's fine," Sora comforts her. "We'll tell Yen Sid you've got a fever and think you have mono, okay, then we can go to the doctor and get checked for sure, and then we'll decide—"   
  
"Sora," Kairi looks at him with teary eyes. "These white lies are not keeping everyone happy. We can't keep putting things off. I'm pregnant, and we have to make some decisions."   
  
Sora sighs and slides down the wall to sit because he knows she's right. "Okay, Kairi," he says gently. "What do you want to do?"   
  
She smiles through the tears. "I-I wanna keep it. I wanna move back home though, I won't be able to train while I'm... pregnant. We can all raise it together, you and me and Riku. We'll tell Yen Sid, he'll understand. And I will go to the doctor, but everyone will know the truth." She smiles. "We're going to have a perfect baby, Sora."   
  
But the right time to tell everyone didn't come up. Days turned to weeks, but Kairi was always too busy to find the time to talk to anyone in her support system. She was so tired and hungry all the time; it was starting to become apparent that she was eating for two.   
  
Sora still felt jilted from sex. He hadn't fantasized about either of his friends since he'd found out Kairi was pregnant. That was such a stark wake-up call for him, he wasn't interested at all.   
  
As Kairi was well into her first month, she was getting morning sickness. Sora knew Riku wasn't stupid and he was bound to suspect something sooner or later.   
  
One morning before the three were heading out on an expedition, they were dressing in their room. Kairi was trying to zip up her tight training top, but it just wouldn't make it. Embarrassingly, Sora felt a stab of heat in his crotch as he looked over to see her breasts swelling and pooling out of her sports bra. She wasn't going to fit them into her training shirt.   
  
"Kai, you okay?" Riku noticed her trouble and instantly, Kairi sucked it in and tugged the zipper all the way up.   
  
Immediately, she grabbed her left boob and let out a pained sound. "Ow, they're so sore..."   
  
"Oh, Kairi," Riku went over and put a hand in her back, undoing her shirt. "Here, you can wear one of mine." She smiles gratefully.   
  
As Riku walked into their closet, Kairi massaged her breasts and breathed to Sora, "We have to tell him now."   
  
Sora sighed, his heart aching. "Okay."   
  
Her eyes begged him. "Can you do it?"   
  
As Riku returned with one of his yellow shirts, he found Sora with his hand on the small of Kairi's back. "Riku," Sora tried to say with confidence, "We have to tell you the truth. Y'see, uh, Kairi and I are having a baby."   
  
Riku's jaw and shirt dropped. "Are you serious?"   
  
Kairi frowned a little and reached to her belly, now just pooching out a tiny amount. "Well... yes, Riku..."   
  
He frowned now. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."   
  
Kairi's face scrunched and she dropped to her knees. Sora leapt to her defense: "Riku, how could you say that?"   
  
Riku hadn't even realized what he said. "Look, a baby is the last thing she needs right now, Sora, we all know that! I just can't believe..." his voice was weak, "that you guys have been having sex without telling me. I thought... I thought we agreed things would be equal between us now that we're poly..."   
  
"It was only one time!" Sora claimed. "And I - we - tried to tell you after but then you were saying how you didn't want to have sex until we were married and I just thought... it would be better if you didn't know."   
  
Realization dawned on Riku's face. He'd never seen this devious side of Sora before. "This is  _ exactly  _ why," Riku frowned. "We're not bound in any way right now - clearly not emotionally. And now the two of you are going to have a baby." He sat on the bed looking defeated, "And I'm back on my own."   
  
Kairi, still on her knees, approached Riku. "No, it's not like that, I promise. This baby is as much yours as it's Sora's, Riku... I would never have done it if it meant I had to lose you. I love you..."   
  
Riku's eyes softened and he cupped Kairi's teary face in his hand. "I love you too, Kairi. I just... I don't see how you're going to be able to take care of a baby. You're just eighteen... Your parents aren't even..."   
  
Kairi frowned. "What choice do I have?"   
  
Riku's expression changed and Sora knew exactly what was on his mind, and he was disgusted. Still, Riku said it: "There's powerful magic that can change these kinds of things."   
  
Kairi's eyes widened and she furrowed her brow. "No, Riku, I'm not doing that! Just think about it for one second – when I have a baby, this baby or any other, it's going to be the love of my life! And, I mean, it's going to be perfect! What if I can't have another baby later on? I just..." tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's my body, so my rules."   
  
Riku sighed, knowing this wasn't a fight he could win. "Okay, Kairi, I have to support that. I love you."   
  
So the two gave her a bigger shirt to wear and some more comfortable sweatpants. Riku could now see just how pregnant she was - even just nearing the end of her first trimester, she was noticeably exhausted after every day's practice. They'd have to tell Yen Sid and get her some time off sooner or later.   
  
But, secretly, he was still very upset at his datemates. From the time they'd gotten together, he'd been jealous of the connection between Kairi and Sora. Their destinies had been entwined from the start, and far too often, he felt like a spectator to their relationship. That's why he'd wanted to wait until the three were married - so that he could share Kairi with Sora, and vice versa. The way he saw it, Sora had taken Kairi for his own, and now, for the rest of her life, she'd be caring for an unwanted child from a teenage pregnancy.   
  
He didn't know if he could trust them again.


End file.
